Las arruina bodas
by El barrio nos respalda
Summary: [AU/UA] Las personas creen que organizar una boda es difícil, hay que tener una organización impecable y una gran resistencia al estrés, pero solo ellas sabían que arruinar una boda era el doble de difícil, sin embargo, ellas tenían esos dos talentos y más, no por nada eran las afamadas "Arruina bodas"


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holiiii~, nos reportamos para un nuevo fic, la verdad es que juntar a estas tres mujeres se nor ha vuelto una costumbre, así que cuando nos llego la idea de hacer este** **fic simplemente no pudimos evitar escribirlo.**

 **Aclaro que decidí volver a re-subir esta historia porque mientras la leía encontré unos leves (de hecho casi invisibles) errores, lo lamento por no comunicarlo con mis otras dos compañeras, pero se que están ocupadas xD**

 **Así que, disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una agradable tarde, el cielo estaba despejado, había algunas cuantas nubes pero ninguna amenaza de que fuese a llover o algo por el estilo, simplemente era un día cálido y perfecto en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Un edificio que se encontraba en la zona céntrica, al igual que los demás tenía la fachada de ser colonial —al igual que la zona del centro— pero también cabe decir que era uno de los mejor conservados hasta hoy en día. Tal edificio seguía siendo de apartamentos u oficinas, mientras que los demás eran hoteles o eran parte de lo histórico.

Mientras tanto, en el edifico anteriormente mencionado.

Diez pisos era lo que abarcaba ese edificio, sin mencionar que el último piso era un elegante Pent-house. Y dejando de lado eso, en el quinto piso, dentro de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en dicha planta. Cerca de la ventana, se encontraba sentada una joven de cabello ondulado y de un peculiar color celeste, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que no tardaría en querer tirarse por esa misma ventana por alguna decepción, ya que suspiraba constantemente.

En uno de los sillones que había, se encontraba recostada otra joven de cabellos largos y tan negros como la misma oscuridad, sostenía entre sus manos una Tablet mientras su semblante demostraba que estaba un tanto aburrida, aunque en leves lapsos arqueaba sus cejas, hacia muecas o alguna leve sonrisa torcida.

—Parece que esté mes estaremos algo solicitadas. —murmuro la joven de cabello negro.

— ¿Uhmm? — se giró un poco la de cabellos celestes—. ¿Cuántas solicitudes han llegado?

—Pues, fácil las que sí están cien por ciento confirmadas de que quieren nuestros servicios son unas diez.

— ¿¡Diez!?

—Así es, por lo tanto tendremos qu-…

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir la chica de cabellos negros, dejando ver a otra fémina de abundante cabello color rosado, la cual venía cargando unas cajas de lo que parecía ser pizza, otra de las famosas y suculentas donas _krispy kreme,_ sumando la base de los café de Starbucks en su otra mano y la correspondencia, sin mencionar que venía atendiendo una llamada en su celular. De una patada cerró la puerta y se dirigió al área del comedor donde en la mesa deposito las cajas de pizza, en la barra coloco la caja de donas y los cafés, al igual que la correspondencia la dejo caer con poca importancia y pudo sostener con su mano el teléfono celular.

—Ya te dije que esas no, tienen que ser exactamente igual al verde menta que tiene el salón del hotel donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. —decía bajo las miradas curiosas de las otras dos jóvenes, sonaba demasiado exasperada gracias a la enorme bocanada de aire que recién había tomado antes de continuar hablando—. Por el amor al dios Serena, si no encuentras por ti mismo en las tiendas departamentales tendrás que recurrir a Erick y su equipo.

Y sin más termino de mala gana aquella llamada lanzando contra la tabla de la barra su celular y dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor con sumo cansancio. Las otras dos chicas seguían mirándola un tanto confundidas, pero decidieron no preguntar ya que el semblante de la chica de cabellos rosa era deplorable. La pelinegra se levantó del sofá y llevo consigo la Tablet hasta la cocina, la dejo en la barra y se dedicó a sacar algunos platos, vasos y cubiertos, los cual fue dejando en la mesa, la chica de cabello rosa le agradeció con la mirada aquel gesto y se dispusieron a abrir la caja de pizza para servirse algunas rebanadas cada una, la chica de cabello celeste se acercó y se sentó en la otra silla imitando las acciones de la pelinegra.

—Le estaba comentando a Juvia, que esté mes estaremos cargadas de trabajo.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen? — cuestiono un tanto curiosa con su boca llena de comida.

—Bueno, Ultear le comento a Juvia que de los eventos en los que nos han solicitado, fácilmente la mitad nos han confirmado al cien por ciento que quieren nuestros servicios.

— ¿¡Diez eventos en un solo mes!? — exclamo casi ahogándose con su comida.

—Sumando los tres que ya tenemos programados para esta semana…

—Tranquila Meredy, no es algo que no podamos hacer.

—A Juvia le agrada, porque gracias a este trabajo que es muy aparte del de nosotras, gracias a ello Juvia y las demás tenemos ahorros.

—Y el dinero nos rinde lo suficiente para arreglar poco a poco esté lugar.

—Buen punto.

Una vez que las tres muchachas habían quedado satisfechas con aquella pizza, se quedaron holgazaneando un poco en la mesa. Ultear se había levantado para ir a la barra por la dichosa Tablet donde tenían anotados los eventos y de paso fue por los cafés que Meredy había traído. Volvió a tomar asiento donde mismo y le paso la Tablet a Meredy para que viera lo de los dichosos eventos mientras bebían sus respectivos cafés.

—Vaya, sí que han aumentado los clientes, sin mencionar que no son tantos los de la fanpage en Facebook.

—Además, ¿Quién diría que arruinar la boda de mi madre nos iba a dejar dinero? — argumento Ultear despreocupada.

—A todo esto…Juvia se pregunta si Ultear, ¿alguna vez hablo con su mamá sobre esto?

—Es cierto Ul, después de aquel día ya no supimos nada, ¿Ur llego a saber algo de que tú estuviste involucrada en eso?

—En realidad, nunca supo que yo trate de seducir al idiota que iba a ser su esposo…pero se enteró de que él quiso abusar de mí y pues lo mando al carajo. — resumió recordando aquel día, nunca dejaba notarlo, pero sí se sentía mal por todo aquello—. Además, Ur se llegó a enterar por ella misma que ese sujeto no valía un mísero centavo, sin mencionar que era uno de los criminales que la policía andaba buscando desde hace tiempo, Juvia no te ofendas, pero tú tío es un maldito estafador.

—Juvia sabe que lo que dices es verdad, Porla es un maldito, Ur no merecía tener a alguien como él a un lado de ella siendo una magnifica mujer, además Juvia también se alegra de haber podido participar en esa ocasión.

—Sin mencionar que fuimos influidas por Meredy a hacer eso, ¿lo recuerdan? — la de cabello rosado fingió demencia y después soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! De verdad, ¿Ustedes creen que yo iba a dejar que Jellal cometiera la mayor estupidez de su vida al comprometerse con Ikagura? Esa tipa estaba loca, y como buena hermana menor que soy era mi deber impedir ese compromiso.

Las tres féminas soltaron una carcajada al recordar todo aquello.

—Revisare la correspondencia. —la de cabellos negros se levantó de su silla y fue por dichos sobres blancos para volver a tomar asiento, acto seguido quien se levanto fue Juvia, volviendo al mismo lugar de al inicio en la ventana, cosa que le tomaron poca importancia pues sabían que Juvia amaba ese lugar—. Casi todo son recibos que ya pagamos y llegaron tarde…

Lanzo los recibos en la mesa de mala gana, si algo le irritaba a Ultear era que los recibos, tales como los de luz, agua o cualquier medio que usaran, era que llegaran con retraso.

—Mira, aquí hay uno que no abriste Ul.

—Probablemente sea el del internet…

—No lo creo. —añadió Meredy tomando dicho sobre sin abrir—. El recibo del internet si llego, y lo digo porque esa vez que iba de salida el repartidor me lo entrego y fui a pagarlo. — volteo el sobre para abrirlo de dicho extremo, aunque hizo una mueca extraña al notar que del otro lado decía en letras grandes y rojas "Urgente"—. ¿Y esto?

Acto seguido abrió por completo el sobre sacando otra hoja de papel tamaño carta, la desdoblo y se dedicó a leer dicho contenido, aunque algo que llamo la atención de Ultear —era quien estaba más cerca— era la expresión de Meredy, pareciera que sus ojos se fueran a salir de su lugar y el color se le había ido un poco, sin entender mucho de que trataba arrebato de las manos de Meredy dicho papel y comenzó a leerlo. Ultear casi se ahoga con su misma saliva al ver cada palabra, se miraron entre sí y después voltearon de forma un poco agresiva a ver a Juvia, la cual ahora tenía un semblante un tanto nervioso y claramente pudieron notar que las manos de Juvia estaban hechas un manojo de nervios. Sin mencionar que para cuando Juvia se dio cuenta ya tenía casi encima suyo a las dos chicas aquellas.

— ¿Quieres decirnos que significa esto, Juvia? — cuestiono un tanto exasperada Ultear, pareciera que aquel contenido de esa carta le había caído más de sorpresa a ella que a Meredy.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

—Juvia tiene principios, y quería hacer la petición como los mismos clientes lo hacen.

—Pero Juvia, en estos momentos debes saber que no te veremos como un cliente más. — exclamo Meredy con un deje de desesperación en su voz—. ¿Cierto Ul?

—¿Ultear?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Ultear, pues aún se encontraba muy metida leyendo aquel papel, no fue hasta cinco minutos después que alejo su atención de aquel papel y lo lanzo lejos. Juvia y Meredy vieron ese destello en la mirada de Ultear que sabían que no significaría nada bueno. Era el mismo brillo que tenía aquella vez en que se enteró que Ur había adquirido compromiso con él tío de Juvia.

—No puedo creer que él idiota de Gray planea casarse y no estaba ni enterada. —gruño por lo bajo convirtiendo sus manos en puños—. O sea, está bien que saben que yo no soy muy apegada a mis hermanos, pero, ¿llegar a ese grado de no enterarme de que alguien de mi misma familia planea contraer matrimonio?

—Bueno…no puedo decir lo mismo ya que Jellal hay veces que parece perro de unidad K-9 cuando sabe que saldré con alguien…

—Y Juvia solo tiene de familia a Metalicana y Gajeel, pero…sí, comprendo a Meredy un poco más…

—Ese no es el punto. — mustio Ultear.

—Cierto, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes de esto Juvia?

—Es que…es que…—intentaba hablar tranquilamente, pero bajo las acusadoras miradas de las otras dos chicas esperando respuesta alguna no podía concentrarse del todo—. ¡Juvia estaba desesperada! ¿¡De acuerdo!? ¡Ella no sabía que hacer! Y ella misma dijo, "¿Por qué no requerir los mismos servicios de Ultear, Meredy y Juvia?", mande la carta hace tres semanas, pero tardaba más de lo debido en llegar y Juvia no quería agobiarlas con más trabajo y…y…y…

—Por favor tranquilízate un poco Juvia…—intento calmarla Meredy tomando las manos de la nombrada—. Algo se nos va a ocurrir para todo esto, ¿sí?

—Exacto, ¿Saben lo que eso significa? —Juvia y Meredy se miraron confundidas entre sí ante aquella pregunta de Ultear, por lo cual solo decidieron hacer un movimiento de negación con sus cabezas—. Volveré a casa hasta mantenerme enterada de todo, sí el idiota de Gray cree que hará una estupidez así como así está muy mal de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué planeas Ul?

—Conocer a la fufurufa esa que planea ser _"su esposa"_

—Juvia cree que Gray sospechara de Ultear…

Juvia se miraba realmente deprimida, por mucho que intentara mostrar esa faceta de "todo está bien", Ultear y Meredy sabían que no era verdad, se sabía muy bien que en sus tiempos de la mitad del bachillerato Juvia no había llegado a tener una buena relación con las otras dos, siempre eran problemas andando cada que se llegaban a topar y Juvia estaba un tanto en desventaja ya que ellas eran dos, y en ese entonces Juvia era solo ella. Luego, por algún motivo del destino las tres llegaron a tener que convivir, y al inicio no querían aceptarlo, pero poco a poco fue naciendo un vínculo entre ellas hasta llevarlas a donde estaban actualmente. Y si bien era sabido que de las tres Ultear era la menos afectuosa, amargosa y arisca, había algo que ni ella ni Meredy toleraban, y eso era ver sufrir cada día a Juvia por Gray, más porque este estaba emparentado con Ultear y por ende le daba un poco más de enojo consigo misma ya que, no podía hacer nada más que mantener al margen a las novias o conquistas del Fullbuster para que Juvia pudiese tener camino libre con él, pero lamentablemente Juvia nunca había podido cruzar más allá de la amistad con el mismo Gray.

Para sorpresa de Juvia, ahora se encontraba en uno de esos "abrazos" que solo raras veces se daban entre sí, de esos abrazos reconfortantes que sin palaras te dicen "Todo estará bien".

—En buena hora te tuviste que fijar en alguien como Gray. —añadió Ultear en un tono un tanto maternal.

Juvia no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo, al inicio de forma dubitativa pero terminó por aferrarse a los brazos de la pelinegra. Meredy las observaba desde unos pasos atrás, era raro ver a sus amigas así, sobre todo cuando hacía poco tiempo las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla.

Dio los pasos necesarios para reunirse con las otras dos mujeres y extendió sus brazos para unirse a aquel reconfortante abrazo. Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, Ultear y Meredy sabían que a pesar de la falta de llanto de Juvia estaba mal; se separaron luego de que la peliazul se tranquilizara un poco.

— No te preocupes Juvia — habló la pelirrosa, quien ahora tenía una pose segura a lado de la mayor de las tres — arruinaremos esa boda cueste lo que cueste — prometió guiñándole un ojo — ¿verdad Ul?

La pelinegra asintió y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

— Gray se arrepentirá de atreverse a contraer matrimonio sin avisarme.

El aura maligna que desprendía Ultear era fuerte, en otras circunstancias Meredy y Juvia se hubieran asustado de ello pero esta ocasión compartir la misma sonrisa.

 _"Las personas creen que organizar una boda es difícil, hay que tener una organización impecable y una gran resistencia al estrés, pero solo ellas sabían que arruinar una boda era doble de difícil...sin embargo, ellas tenían esos dos talentos y más, no por nada eran las afamadas arruina bodas"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y bueh, si llegaron hasta aquí esperamos que les haya gustado, sí cooperen con reviews, nosotras cooperaremos con fics y continuaciones (?) es un trato justo ¿no lo creen?**

 **Okay no xD**

 **Gracias por leer y sí gustan pásense por los otrs fics del barrio, estamos seguras de que les gustarán 7u7**

 **~El barrio~**


End file.
